This invention relates to tire curing presses, and especially to loader safety devices for such presses. Presses of the type to which the present invention relates are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,983, wherein a frame is provided that has a pair of vertically extending sides and a top secured to and extending between the sides. The tire curing press also includes a support platform operatively mounted on the sides for vertical movement, and tire engaging means mounted on the support platform. Such platform is movable to and from association with tire curing molds also positioned in the press. Some safety means are provided in these tire curing presses to try to insure safe operation of the presses with controlled vertical movement of the support platform as the press goes through tire curing cycles. These presses can involve relatively high pressures, and the support platform and its associated means can weigh from several hundred pounds up to over a thousand pounds, whereby controlling the position of this support platform on the sides of the frame is important so that no accidental movement of such platform should occur in the press when going through a tire curing cycle.
It is the general object of the present invention to provide a novel and improved safety device for a tire curing press and particularly one associated with the movable support platform of the press and the tire loaders carried by such safety platform for preventing accidental downward movement of the support platform and associated means.
Another object of the invention is to provide a novel loader safety device for tire curing presses of the class described, wherein loader means comprise members operably mounted on the press frame and including pressurized support cables, chains or the like to urge the support platform in the press upwardly under normal operating or release conditions.
Another object of the invention is to provide, in combination a fluid pressure supply means and pressure operated controls or valves responsive to the fluid pressure supply that couples to a control piston and cylinder unit in the safety device, and which is adapted to urge the support platform in the tire curing press upwardly under operating pressure failure conditions, and to permit operative movement of the support platform only when a desired pressure is supplied to the piston and cylinder unit.
Another object of the invention is to provide a safety device in tire curing presses of the type described, wherein the safety devices can be made from relatively conventional materials and equipment, and provide a mechanically sound, dependable and effective safety device for the support platform of the tire curing press.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages of the invention will be made more apparent as the specification proceeds.